Why Him?
by Maddybabbi
Summary: One-shot/Song-fic. Mitchie feels empty even if his child is inside her. Summary is rubbish, but the story is so much more better, i may improve the summary later on. please read the story. It would mean the world to me :


**Hey guys, I love this one-shot/song-fic. If you are wondering what the song is, it's a song i wrote myself, i've also abriviated it and only used lines that were appropiate i might put the whole song up into a chapter by itself? good idea?**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy and don't worry it has a beautiful ending :)**

**Maddie x

* * *

**

_It's caused many hard days_

'I don't want to live without him anymore!' I exclaimed, my mom and dad comforted me the best they could. But they had no idea what I was going through. He was gone, the one I love, not loved, love. I still love him, even if he isn't with us, I will never stop loving him. I was going to ring him today, to tell him the news; we are going to have a child. That is all that is left of him, his child, well and his love.

'I was going to ring him today mom, today!'

_Many 'remember this' days_

'Today, Cait, today would have been our 2 year wedding anniversary, also the day that…that…' I broke down sobbing; I still hadn't got my head around him gone. It felt like he was still out there in the world somewhere, if only I knew where. Every day I would cry myself to sleep. I still felt empty without his arms around me, even if I had his child inside me.

_It was never supposed to happen_

'Why him! Why not the guy who was 10 metres away? Why did it have to be him?' I screamed out in the rain, I was now 4 months pregnant. If someone was passing by, they must of thought that I needed to go into a mental home. I mean, a 4 month pregnant young lady screaming and crying 'why him!' in the middle of the night, it is so weird. But the question is, is it weird to him?

_But his bravery was there, proud and strong_

'I know how brave he was, and that is what's keeping me together Nate!' Nate and I were talking about him again; we seemed to do this once in a while. I was now 5 months pregnant, and a bit hormonal; I just started crying on Nate's shoulder he hugged me best he could as my swollen abdominal area was in the way. I decided Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Ella were going to be the godparents of our child to come. I know that is what he would have wanted.

_He left what was appropriate to people, what he reconed they needed, but some begged to differ_

'All his personal belongings and finances will go to Michelle. A few items will be passed to others'. As we came out of the solicitors office his father, whom he didn't like very much, started shouting 'How come that slut gets everything, she never loved him, she used him.' I started crying, how could I use him? I could I not love him? I love him with all my heart, always have, and always will.

_I wish people would realise, just how much it hurts, families around the globe_

'…Five more have been killed today...' as I flicked through the channels I caught that line. I figured the people who were doing this don't care about the families to these people, the friends, the lovers. Our child will grow up with out knowing it's father, I wish it could know, I know he would of loved to have been there, as his own father wasn't.

_So just remember, you're just one lucky sole, but not everyone is._

It's been a month since Noah was born. It's been hard without him here, especially as Noah looks so much like him. I was alone in our house, as usual, downstairs watching Noah sleep in his Moses basket' he looks so peaceful. I wish I could be that peaceful. I then heard the door close shut and boots being taken off. I wondered what Caitlyn was doing round here, this late, with heavy boots on. I heard her shuffle into the doorway and gasp. Yet it didn't sound like Caitlyn. I looked up. No way was this Caitlyn. It…it…it was Shane! I ran up to him and jumped into his arms, and kissed him senseless.

'Shane! I thought, I thought you were…dead!' I exclaimed,

'No, I hid, been finding my way back ever since, it took me forever, but I'm here now baby.' He explained breathlessly. I couldn't help it, I kissed him again, and he brought me over to the couch and laid me down. The make out session got quite heated as you can imagine, we hadn't seen each other in over 9 months. Eventually we heard a tiny cry. I sat up and smiled; Noah. I walked over to him and picked him up,

'Shane… this is Noah, your son.' Shane locked astonished,

'My son!?' he asked smiling. I nodded, Shane held his arms out for him, and I happily obliged handing him over. After a few silent minutes Shane looked at me and said,

'You never told me you were pregnant!' I sighed,

'I was going to tell you the day you were announced dead; I can't believe you're alive! I need to invite everyone over!' I picked up my phone and called Nate, Jason, Ella and Caitlyn, and told them all to come round as I had a surprise. As they all came through the door at once they gasped. There Shane was sitting, with stubble and mud on his face, in is uniform holding this tiny 1 month old baby, looking as proud as heaven. He looked up at everyone and grinned, I sat down next to him. Everyone burst out into question; Shane and I explained what had happened. That night was the best night of my life, he was back, and he has been back ever since.

That night was 5 years ago today. The press of course found out about the 'Dead soldier who is Alive' they had a field day. As Shane walked through the door I jumped to him,

'Guess what, guess what!' I screamed as we hugged,

'What Mitch?' he asked chuckling,

'It's 5 years tonight, since you came back, and I have something else to tell you' I jumped up slightly, Shane snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me close,

'What do you have to tell me? Anything interesting?' he asked excited,

'Yes, Shane I'm pregnant!' Shane's face broke out into a grin. He picked me up and span me around in the air. This time this pregnancy is going to be prefect, Shane and Noah are going to be with me every step of the way.

**

* * *

So did you like it? Did you like the way he came back, and just in case you're confused, Shane was supposedly 'killed' out at war but he hid and found his way home. His uniform is the army uniform...obviously :P I really like this one-fic/song-fic and i would like some feedback :)**

**Please review :)**

**Maddie x**


End file.
